I'm Just Good At It
by BloodyDella
Summary: This was on here before but I revamped it. Hermione has changed, and is starting in her 7th year at Hogwarts. There's a new teacher at school...with many dark secrets. DHrNew character
1. Interesting Evening?

**Disclaimer: **So yeah...might wanna make it clear I do not...own _Harry Potter_. Any new names that you notice, are in fact mine and of course the plot and such.

So, I use to be **NikolaosDhampir** and this story was on there...I have decided to totally revamp the entire story and repost it because I loved it so much. I stopped writing it for a while because of a lot of shit I was going through, but when I was on the phone with my friend I started reading some of it and totally got in the mood to do the story over. Hopefully this time, I will finish it. I hope you like the story. **Read and Review!**

Chapter One: Interesting Evening?

**Hermione POV**

Reading again. That's all I'd been doing all summer basically. Tomorrow I would be going home, to Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to get out of this blasted house. I rolled my eyes as I heard a crash outside of my room.

I peaked outside of my bedroom door to witness my parents fighting again. They of course, didn't notice me. For the past two years they hadn't been noticing me at all. It really seemed as if I was never noticed by anyone, outside of wanting help with homework, and all of that _lovely_ stuff. But after having this problem most of my whole life, I got use to it. Now, I had changed. I hadn't seen Harry and Ron all summer. It was our last year at Hogwarts, and I was determined to make sure this year was different. Definitely.

The mirror across the room gleamed against the moonlight penetrating through my balcony window. My family had always been rich because of them being very good dentists. But, as they always say...Money cannot buy happiness. Money was the only reason they stayed together. Not because of any kind of love or caring for one another, but for fucking money. I heard them scream at each other that they hoped the other would die. How cute.

"Well, I might as well pick out my clothes for tomorrow." I said outloud to no one. When I got to my dresser I stopped and took a good look at myself. Oh how I had changed.

My dark brown hair fell in curls down to my breasts. I had chocolate browned eyes that now swimmed with so much neutral emotion in them, that it made you wonder if I had any other emotion (Of course, I did...my eyes just didn't show it). I stood at 5"3, and weighed about 105 lbs. But I had all the right curves, which I use to hide in jeans and sweaters. My lips, were full and had one lip ring pierced through the bottom lip. Yes, lil ol' _moi_ had gotten her lip pierced. Pity wasn't it?

I could not help but look at my breasts which were a size 34 C. I took off my sweater and turned around to fully observe my tattoo against my pale skin. Hundreds of little swirls inscripted into my back entwined with japanese handwritings, latin and french meaning different things that only I would understand completely. A wolf was weaved into the artwork with two eyes that bore into you like a stake through the heart. A wolf was my favourite animal in the world. I went all out on this tattoo. It was very important to me, and yes...it did cost a lot of money.

After looking over my tattoo one more time, I put my sweater back on. No use letting one of your parents walk in and letting them see you half naked especially with a tattoo plastered across your back.

I opened the middle drawer at my dresser and looked over what shirt to wear tomorrow. I picked out a black and close-fitting sweater. Black was usually my choice of colour, but once in a while I would go all out and wear white or red. I then opened the bottom drawer and picked out a pair of black, hip-hugger jeans.

Now it was time to open the top drawer which held all of my _secret treasures_. Which meant panties, and bras all around. I chose a black bra and a black thong. I had so many bras and panties, that I think I could've started my own store. Maybe I could name it, _"Black Bras and Panties, Fill Your Sexual Fantasies."_ The name fitted perfectly. I'd have to remember it for later, it might come in handy.

My feet padded over to my bed and I placed my newly picked out clothes on the bed. I giggled too myself at all of the black. It wasn't very funny, but I giggled nonetheless. I was suffering a great deal of insomnia tonight. Actually, I suffered insomnia every night pretty much. I was going to be very _very_ tired this year. Goody.

My hands trembled slightly and I felt as if someone was watching me. I whipped my head around to face my balcony and I strolled over it ready to take a swing at whatever may hide in the trees. But when I reached the balcony, I found nothing awaiting me. Only leaves blowing slightly from the wind and darkened shadows of the trees limbs. Everything seemed at peace, for now.

I heard the slamming of a door outside of my own and I crawled over my bed to see if my parents had truely gone to sleep. They had. Now it was time for me to head outside and take a walk. I was in desperate need of one.

Walking out of my room silently, I padded down the stairs and saw Crookshanks trotting in front of me. I got to the front door and opened it, in which Crookshanks flew out the door in a flash. I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head. Stepping out of my house I felt the cold air of the night hit my cheeks. Oh goody. I started to wonder why it was so cold tonight since it was in fact..._summer_. I shook my head and walked towards the sidewalk.

My neighborhood was one of those safe, rich neighborhoods. It was gated and you had to state the last name of the person to the guard at the gate, and that guard would have to call your house and confirm that that person was suppose to be here. I moved very fast down the sidewalk. I was just moving very fast tonight...as if running from something. But I didn't even know what! I wonder if I can move at the speed of light? Probably not, but it was still a thought inside of my head.

I think I have a lot of thoughts inside of my head. Don't you agree? Wait, I'm not sure I really want the answer that. Who the devil might I be talking to anyway? No one in particular but my brain. Indeed.

Finally, I stopped in front of my old friends house. We had been friends since we were in kindergarten. But, after I went to "boarding school", our friendship grew apart. After about three years of putting up with it, she stopped being my friend, and moved on. I was happy for her of course, but I couldn't help but miss her.

I argued with myself for a few minutes, judging whether I wanted to visit her or not, then decided not to. It was late and she was probably asleep. Always the morning person, she was. I think that was the only thing I hated about her. Oh wait, her perkiness was not on my "like list", at all.

Feeling a gust of wind at the nape of my neck, I hugged my arms to my chest. Why is it so windy and cold tonight? I felt as if someone was following me. I hate being followed. Stalk much? I turned around to make sure no one was there, and there wasn't. Turning back around I found myself staring at a chest of a man, who was in black clothing. How genuine. Maybe he was a long lost relative?

"Excuse me. But do you mind? You are kind of in my way." I said it in as much of a polite tone that I could conjur up. Maybe it sounded bitchy, but it got to the point.

"Hello, my darling." The man smirked and bowed to me. This is when I took a good look at him. Short black hair, blue eyes, at least 6"0 tall, and a hunk...mind you.

"Uh, hi." I replied and shrugged. I tried to walk around him, but found him standing right in front of me again.

"May you _please_ move sir? I'am kind of needed somewhere." I emphasized on the please to see if a little light bulb would pop over his head. Naw.

He smiled at me, "I'am sorry. But you are needed elsewhere right now." I rolled my eyes, "Alright buddy. Move it. What do you value more? Your balls or your eye?" I scowled at him and turned to walk away, back towards my home.

In an instant, he was in front of me. Wow, I think he _can_ move at the speed of lightning. I think I saw him give me a smirk, and I gave him a good kick in the balls in return. He kneeled over in pain and moved away to let me pass. Good man.

I ran like hell was on top of me back to my house. I threw open the door and quickly locked it. Running up the stares and into my room, I fell onto my bed. Who was that man? I had never seen him before...And what the bloody hell did he want! I didn't know what he wanted. But I don't think it was a good thing.

--

**Okay, so what did you think? Read and review...**

-Bloody Della


	2. Get A Grip

Thankyou to all of my reviewers. I'm sorry for the delay! But school just started last week on Monday...and I was getting in tune for all of that. Wellll...here's **Chapter Two**. Hope you all enjoy it ;)

Chapter Two: Get A Grip

That morning I kept staring outside of my window, waiting for my father to wake up and drive me to King's Cross Station. I was also making sure that idiot wasn't lurking about. I didn't know if he was psycho or not...sure seemed like it.

I looked around and saw that my father was waiting at my door. He dared not come inside. Good.

Grabbing my trunk and Crookshanks, I walked past him. I was wearing just what I had picked out the night before. Black sweater, black jeans, black boots, and ALL! Boy was everyone in for a big surprise. Naw.

The ride to the station was rather quiet. My father and I never talked anymore. He kept looking over at me as if he wanted to say something...but I knew he never would. I was glad I was leaving my "home" behind. If that is what you could call it.

I couldn't stop thinking about that man from lastnight. He was gorgeous...but very psycho. Might want to watch out for men like that...Don't want to get shot or anything. Right.

Finally, we arrived at the station and I practically fell out of the car. Good thing I wasn't wearing a skirt. I grabbed my stuff and didn't even bother to wave goodbye to my father. He was such a fucking idiot, and so was mother. It's funny how every kid seems to have at least one idiot parent. I had two.

I looked around for Platform 9 3/4, which I ran to quickly once I found it. I was greeted with many smiling and crying faces all around. Oh bugger. Such a complete soap. Gag me with a spoon. Okay, I really don't want anyone to do that. Don't take me seriously.

I strolled over to the train and didn't even bother waiting for my "friends", or for them to find me, and just hopped on like it was nothing. Believe me, it was nothing. I found the Head compartment with no difficulty. No use being modest about being Head Girl...I wondered who the Head Boy was. Wait, what am I doing? I think it was pretty evident on _who_ he was. Draco Malfoy. Goody.

As I layed down the bag I had brought along, just in case I got bored, I kept feeling like someone was watching me. Damnit, I hate that. Always with the damn stalkers. I turned around to find Ron and Harry...with a far away look on their faces.

"Hi...Harry, Ron." I nodded and slightly smiled at them. They nodded back and stared at me as if I were a giraffe or something. God help me if I was a giraffe.

"H-Hermione, is that really you in there?" Ron said, lifting up his arm to tap me on the head. I glared back at him, "Yes it is me Ronald. Or do you forget your friends that easily?"

Harry grinned at me and wrapped me into a hug, which Ron joined soon after. I grumbled and hugged them back. Never really was a hugging person.

"You've changed Hermione. What happened?" Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows. I shrugged and sat down on one of the seats.

"Oh come off it, Hermione. You have to give us something else other than a bloody shrug!" Ron half shouted at me in which I just shrugged again. "I guess I just needed a change...or whatever."

They both looked at eachother and just sat down next to me. "Uh, you guys do know this is the Head's compartment right? I have to sit here for at least half of the train ride."

"Aww, but Hermione! We haven't seen you all summer. That's not fair." They pouted on me, and Ron actually got on his knees and proceeded to beg. Ick. "I don't make the rules, guys."

"Oh wait Hermione did you hear? Draco Malfoy got into a wretched fight with his father over the summer. We don't know the whole story, but we heard Pansy Parkinson telling Crabbe and Goyle about it. It must have been really bad. She said she didn't know if "Drakkie Poo" was coming back this year or not." Ron said, sniggering at his "Drakkie Poo" comment.

I yawned, "Oh ghee...isn't that a pity?" They both laughed and walked out of the compartment.

Sitting down, I pulled out a book to read and was soon so engrossed in it that I didn't even notice somebody walk in and sit across from me.

"Boo." I heard that, and jumped up a little bit. I raised my eyebrow, still not pulling the book down from my face.

I finally pulled it down and was met with the gorgeous man I had seen the night before. Wait, did I just say gorgeous? I meant stalkerish.

"Stalk much?" I said to him, making it a question. What the hell was he doing here? He couldn't be a wizard...could he?

"Perhaps. What are you reading?" He smirked at me and that made my blood boil. "This is the Head's Compartment. You should leave. Now." I was saying it straight through my teeth, doing everything I could not to strangle him.

He stood up and actually, sat right next to me. "I'm a teacher at your new school, I can sit anywhere I damn well please." He actually sounded angry. At least he lost the pleasant act. Goody.

"What are you teaching?" I held the book back to my face to make it look like I wasn't interested. "Potions."

I actually dropped my book. "Wait does that mean...?" I let the question trail off. "That Professor Snape got the DADA positon? Yes, yes it does." He shrugged, as my face dropped and I groaned.

"So...what were you doing stalking me lastnight?" I raised my eyebrow in question at him. "I actually, needed to talk to you about-", he started but was cut off as the compartment door opened and Ron stepped in.

"Hermiiooooone! Guess what? Your time in the Head's compartment is up! Time to come sit with us." I saw Harry poke his head in.

"Who's this, Hermione? He can't be the Head Boy. He doesn't look like a student." Harry stepped in after Ron and they both stared at him. He looked angry. "My name is Raven. I will be teaching you Potions this year at school." Both of their faces dropped about ten miles.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed onto their arms. "We gotta go. See you later, professor."

When I was far awar from the Heads Compartment I sighed with relief. Get a grip on yourself. Just get a grip on your damn self. New professor, Draco Malfoy missing...it's all not that big.

_Oh, but you'll soon see how big it actually is, my darling._ I heard that in my head, but it was clearly **not **my voice.

What the fuck is going on? I'm not sure I really wanted to know. Ignorance is bliss sometimes.

--

Okay so it was shorter than the last one...But the next one **will **be longer...Believe me. Tell me what you think. Read & Review!

-Bloody Della


End file.
